1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to at least one of an information processing method, an information processing device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for displaying a panoramic image has been known conventionally.
A user interface (that will be referred to as a “UI” below) has been known for accepting an instruction from a user with respect to display of a panoramic image in a panoramic image display (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-076249).
However, a conventional UI assigns a function for scrolling an image to so-called “dragging” at a time of image display on a smartphone or the like, and hence, it may be difficult for a user to execute an image operation, for example, editing of an image or the like.